<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friend Zone (but I want you in my love zone) by cutofmylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185882">Friend Zone (but I want you in my love zone)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove'>cutofmylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT21 (NCT), School Dances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaojun was trying to admire his hopeless crush from afar but what happens when Ten gets involved and misinformation about who is his crush?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friend Zone (but I want you in my love zone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dates are relevant but only to the extent of showing time progressing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 3, 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud blare of the whistle awakens me from my daze to look at the court in front of me where the basketball team has finished their set drills and were allowed a 10-minute break. I notice Johnny jogging over to Ten while Mark, Jaehyun, and Lucas make their way to where I am sitting on the bleachers with Donghyuck and Doyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Xiaojun! Hey Hyuck! Hey Doyoung hyung! How is watching our practice?” Shouts Lucas excitedly as he romps up the bleachers to where we were. Mark and Jaehyun slowly walk up behind him before making their way over to their boyfriends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas it is the same as every time we watch it, a bunch of sweating boys running around after a ball”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“XiaoXiao how could you say that,” Lucas pouts for a second before he continues, “Besides you only say that because you cannot keep your eyes on the cheerleaders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not stare at them,” protests Xiaojun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junnie just give it up, you cannot keep your eyes of a certain someone,” teases Donghyuck with an evil glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just face it Xiaojun, you should really fess up and just tell them you like them. The worst that could happen would be them rejecting you, but we already know they like you too,” adds Doyoung hyung from his other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could not possibly know whether they like me or not. Besides they are a cheerleader so they would never associate themselves with someone like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself Jun, because they happen to be friends with Ten and Johnny hyung so that automatically associates them with us since we hang out with Ten and Johnny hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck now you are just making long-winded excuses it is absolutely hopeless,” Xiaojun sighs while watching the rest of the basketball team get back to the court for practice after they say their goodbyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With them all back on the court, Xiaojun looks back over to the cheer team and sighs knowing he is in too deep. Unknown to him one of the members of the team looks at him for a second before getting back into position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 7, 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say this day was overwhelming was an understatement. After choir practice running late, Xiaojun had to sprint to his next class in order to not be late only to be told they were being assigned a presentation that was due the next day, how wonderful. To top off everything, he had a book club meeting this afternoon. Book club honestly is not that bad but it is quite awkward that Mark (Hyuck’s boyfriend) is in it with him and he is actually particularly close with him. You would think that they would be better acquainted but alas it never occurred for them to talk with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into Mrs. Kim’s English room after school, Xiaojun feels the impending anxiousness of this being yet another awkward encounter with Mark. He makes his way over to the side where Jungwoo and Doyoung sit conversing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! Are you ready for today’s meeting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Xiaojun! Yes, I quite am, especially I made treats from the baking club to share with everyone. Also, Doyoung and I were just talking about how you are working on a class project with Hendery which I did not know you guys knew each other!” exclaimed Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well um no we just are assigned to this project together for world history,” Xiaojun says as his cheeks flare up from being put on the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so but Doyoung hyung was saying otherwise,” winks Jungwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungwoo quit exaggerating, just because Xiaojun just happens to be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Doyoung hyung, Xiaojun, Jungwoo hyung, how are all of you this afternoon?” Mark says as he strides up to them wearing a hoodie and his metal frames, “What are you guys discussing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am great! Also, we are only discussing Xiaojun’s crush of course. Mark did you know he likes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Jungwoo that is enough. If you keep gossiping to Mark about Xiaojun you might as well be another Ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um well is it okay if I sit next to you Xiaojun? I just feel like we should get to know each other better especially since I am dating your friend and we are in the same friend circle…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, I want to get to know you better especially since I want to get to know this infamous childhood friend of Hyuck’s that captured his heart.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s get to knowing each other after we discuss this true crime novel.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun and Mark make their way to Pink Walk cafe while discussing different things about themselves to get to know each other a little better. Upon their arrival into the cafe, they notice some of the cheerleaders and the basketball players sitting in the corner talking. Mark being a part of the team starts to head over and Xiaojun blindly follows. Getting closer to the table, he notices that it is just Johnny, Jaehyun, Lucas, Jungwoo, Hendery, Ten, Doyoung, and Hejin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wassup Mark, Xiaojun,” Lucas shouted happily as they approached the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lucas, hey gang!” Mark replies back cheerfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-ello,” Xiaojun replies nervously as they look around the table to notice </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting amongst the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiao Xiao, let me introduce to everyone, we have Johnny and Ten who are boyfriends, Hendery next to Ten, Hyejin, and of course you know Jaeyhun, Doyoung, and Jungwoo,” states Lucas, as he goes around, referencing to everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Xiaojun nods as he looks over at everyone before stopping on the certain person who made his heart flutter and quickly turn away upon noticing them turning their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun are you okay? You seem quite jittery,” Johnny says, kindly noticing Xiaojun’s nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I’m fine just meeting new people is overwhelming sometimes you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it is not about a certain someone,” Lucas says with an evil glint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas quit talking and leave Xiaojun be,” Doyoung comments sternly, trying to get the topic off of Xiaojun’s crush before the rest of the table catches wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, I guess we should go get out drinks but it was nice to say hi to y’all,” Mark says before turning around to go over to the counter with Xiaojun to order their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they both sit down after getting their orders (a watermelon smoothie for Mark and a green tea. They both settle in and talk for a while getting to know each other better. Mark tries to stay off the topic of Xiaojun’s crush just so neither has to talk about it. The little get to know each other ends up going very well and both boys bid each other off before heading home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun flops into his bead and sighs, “if only I wasn’t so shy around them,” he thinks before getting up to start his homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 8th, 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around lunch, Xiaojun was absently eating while staring off to the basketball table when he heard someone put down their lunch tray and wave their hands in front of their face. He turns over to notice Lucas sitting in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Xiao Xiao! Could you do me a favor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you to Lucas. What is this favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you grab this book from my gym locker? Jungwoo forgot it the other day when we were hanging out so I just need to return it to him except we don’t have any classes together”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I’ll do it and then go watch you at practice as always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Xiao now I got to talk to the basketball team for a sec but don’t let Kun and Doyoung bore you much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys shout their disagreements but Lucas already has started walking away. Xiaojun follows his line of sight back to the basketball team to notice some of the cheerleaders staring back at him including his crush. Quickly he adverts his eye contact back to Kun-gē who was asking Taeil and Doyoung their thoughts on the new treats he made. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun enters the locker room after school and starts to head straight to Lucas’s locker. After retrieving Jungwoo’s book (which he will have to ask him when he started to hang out with Lucas later) and starts to turn around only to almost run into Ten who has one leg up against the locker bay stopping Xiaojun from moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun so nice running into you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh yeah nice running into you to Ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was wondering how did you know Lucas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have known each other since we were children because of our parents being friends”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s cute. So about this crush of yours which I know who it is because you are quite obvious and I have my ways you know. Anyways I think I can help you get together with them since they are a fellow cheerleader and a close friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is not really needed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense trust me when I say they are interested in you as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? You really think they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course now come on we have to go to practice where I can introduce you two.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hendery my friend Xiaojun, Xiaojun this is Hendery my pain of a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore Ten’s theatrics, anyways I am Hendery and it’s nice to meet you again Xiaojun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s nice to meet you Hendery ummm well it was nice talking to you but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Xiaojun would you like to hang out some time to know each other better since well-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay good, I’ll text you wait... I kind of need your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say the exchange between Hendery and Xiaojun was awkward to say the least, Xiaojun walks over the bleachers with a slight blush and two new friends. He walks up to the bleachers to where Doyoung and Haechan were sitting exchanging a light conversation before noticing Xiaojun approaching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junnie I noticed you talking to some of the cheerleaders down there. Talk to anyone important,” Haechan says in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No just talking to Ten- and Hendery and oh um Ten knows about my crush now so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun do not worry too much, Ten is a quite loyal person and despite all his future attempts to get you and them together he is quite a nice person,” Doyoung adds on, “besides he kind of helped Jaehyun and I get together so I owe him that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Xiaojun sits down next to Doyoung to watch the boys basketball practice to only look over to the cheerleaders and to see Hendery wink at him before turning back to practice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god my life is going to be more difficult now isn’t it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 9th, 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi new bestie,” shouts Hendery as he walks up to Xiaojun’s locker during school. Xiaojun startled by the sudden appearance of Hendery tries to compose himself before turning to look at Hendery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hi Hendery um you startled me. Um how did you know where my locker is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten told me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would he- nevermind anyways did you want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was wondering if we could hang out this Friday afterschool, so we can get to know each other better and talk about this so-called crush you have on someone on the cheer team!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean Friday is fine wait how do you know about my crush on someone and you're fine with that?” Xiaojun states this all while trying to not panic at the fact Hendery knows about his crush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great just what I need for him to know about it. I’m surprised he is taking it quite well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I overheard Ten-gē about you having a crush on a cheerleader to Johnny. Well of course I would be fine if you liked one of my fellow cheer girls just as long as I get to help you by being the best wingman ever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Yeah that sounds like a great idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god can this day get any weirder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you on Friday!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun slowly walks toward the dance studios in hopes of finding Ten and figuring out how to go with this whole Hendery knowing about his crush crisis. Getting closer to the end of the hall he hears voices? and decides to follow the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to know if this is real Sicheng. You mean the world to me and if you don’t see me like that I understand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, Xiaojun continues to approach, is this man talking to Sicheng-gē? Upon reaching the slightly opened door, he sees his gēgē being pinned to the mirror as another man kisses him with fever. Seeing his gēgē occupied and not finding Ten obviously in that room, he quickly turns around to run promptly into Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Xiaojun just the person I was looking for! I heard that Hendery knows about your crush but never fear because I know exactly what I am doing! Why don’t we go discuss this more in the practice room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no Ten-gē that is fine I um maybe we should go somewhere else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What is wrong with the practice room…” Ten says as he opens the door wider to see Yuta and Winwin sharing an intimate moment together, “OMG yes I knew you two would get together and all thanks to my great matchmaking skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ten's delighted shout Sicheng-gē and the unknown but fairly attractive man separate with blushes lining their cheeks. Both stand there embarrassed about the whole situation while Ten just continues to beam and say I told you so.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sicheng-gē.. Um how have you been? Is this the man that you have been texting me about? I’m Xiaojun by the way and you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. It’s nice to meet you Xiaojun although the circumstances are quite weird. I must be going now to practice. I’ll see you later Winko,” with a wink Yuta left the practice room leaving the three of them in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sicheng I am so happy for you for finally getting your man now you have to help me get Xiaojun their special someone,” Ten teases while Sicheng nods along knowing how much Xiaojun complains about his crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten-gē what am I supposed to do? Hen is going to help me get my crush ugh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan for everything. Don’t worry Xiaojun just let your gē take care of everything and just go with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>December 11th, 2020</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday afternoon could have not come any faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Xiaojun thinks as he walks to the cafe Hendery suggested for their hanging out spot. After ordering, Xiaojun sits in the corner facing out the window waiting for Hendery to show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I am late, Hyejin was trying to get me to teach her something but Ten was trying to shoo me out so it was a whole mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I do not mind besides I just happen to be early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation between Hendery and Xiaojun flowed easily as the two boys chatted about anything and everything as if they were friends for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we have lived in the same neighborhood our entire lives but never really become friends how the universe must hate us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we could have maybe played at the park together at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, anyways let's work on this crush of yours. It’s Hyejin right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh yes uh yes um it’s her so what did you have in mind as your wingman status?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you ask her to the midwinter dance? I mean it’s at the end of January so we have plenty of time to figure everything out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm okay I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great let’s get started!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>January 15th, 2021 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Two Weeks Until the Dance</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the span of the month, Hendery and Xiaojun had become much closer in terms of their friendship while Hendery tries and fails to get Xiaojun to talk to Hyejin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hendery I do not see the point of this, can we just stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun as your wingman I am trying to get you to get the girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine just continue on with your project I guess.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark walked to the two before asking to speak to Xiaojun alone. Nodding confusingly Hen leaves allowing for Mark to talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun I was thinking about the last time I was talking to you and Hyuck during basketball practice umm is your crush on Hyejin? I only wonder because all the clues you guys always say and then I overheard one of your conversations with Hen. I just want to ask since Hyejin is my sister and all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Hyejin is your sister? How come nobody knows that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well beats me um maybe because you only really see me at basketball practice and book club? That’s beside the point. If you like my sister you better treat her right because I know you are a great guy Xiaojun but she is my sister so I have to be protective ya know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um yeah great talk about your sister yeah.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>January 29th, 2021 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Day Before the Dance</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“XiaoXiao I can’t believe despite our attempts you have not managed to ask her out. We tried the whole secret admirer thing but turns out we got the wrong locker so Ten got it instead, we tried giving her flowers but she is allergic, I mean seriously we have tried everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen why are we even bothering at this point? I don’t even know if I wanted to go to this dance in the first place. It’s not even really my scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiao can we just try our last attempt today please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine this is the last time”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking up to Hyejin was surprisingly nerve racking as Xiaojun walked up to the cheerleaders before practice. As he walks up to her, he looks at Hendery who gives him a thumbs up and then over to Ten who has a funny look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Hyejin can I talk to you for a second?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Xiaojun, sure we can talk over to the side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking over a little bit Xiaojun asks, “Would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow? I mean it is quite last minute but.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun I know that you don’t like me but don’t worry I will help you get him,” Hyejin says with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun I am not dumb and I have eyes. I know that you are practically in love with Hendery and he is with you but he does not see it himself yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really he likes me? Well I guess then I will um see you tomorrow at 6?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you then and don’t worry Ten has a plan for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>January 30th, 2021 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Day of the Dance</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say Xiaojun was freaking out was an understatement since it was the day of the dance. He gets ready for the dance before picking up Hyejin before stopping out for something to eat before the dance. Xiaojun calls Ten in a panic over this whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten-gē I can’t do this. It is the dance of the dance and you still have not told me your plan. I am going to the dance with Hyejin and this was not supposed to happen. I have tried so hard to weave around’s Hendery’s plans but this man won’t stop for nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry I have everything underneath control just get ready for the dance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun hangs up and dinner surprisingly goes well with both of them having a good time without any really awkward times. They formulate part of a plan to get Hendery for Xiaojun. Upon arrival at the dance Hyejin goes to greet her friends while Xiaojun walks over to say hello to everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“XiaoXiao, are you ready for the plan?” Ten asks with a devious look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I guess as I could ever really be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Great in that case, Henderyyy why don’t you and Xiaojun dance since gē said so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Ten-gē he needs to dance with Hyejin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hendery you are going to dance with Xiaojun besides you can’t leave the poor man hanging.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Hendery and Xiaojun make their way to the dance floor only for it to change to a slow song. How delightful. Awkwardly Hendery and Xiaojun slow dance and Xiaojun looks around seeing a thumbs up from Hyejin and an encouraging nod from Ten not too far from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hendery there is something I need to um tell you. I don’t want any interruptions and I just want to be able to talk. So Hyejin was never the one I had a crush on at all. It has always been you and I hated lying to you but it was the only way to not make things awkward between us. I completely understand if you don’t want to be friends or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xiaojun starts to slowly leave out of Hendery’s grasp but gets stopped by Hendery holding onto his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xiaojun I am so glad you said this because this makes this next part a lot less awkward.”\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Hendery pulls Xiaojun into a kiss and at first Xiaojun is completely shocked before starting to return the kiss. After pulling a part they rest their foreheads together smiling because they couldn’t believe the other person had feelings for each other. The rest of the night was so much fun with everyone hanging out and Xiaojun enjoying himself with Hendery beside him. He catches Hyejin and smiles at her mouthing thank you as she passes by with her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls him aside for a second, “Xiaojun sorry for going all brotherly mode on you especially since it turns out you don’t even like my sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark it’s completely fine besides your sister helped me tonight so I am grateful anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark and Xiaojun return back to the rest of the group and go up to their respective partners joining back into the group. Ten is telling the rest of them of how he got another couple together in their group and he was quite the matchmaker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we just need to get Taeyong and Taeil together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe I hate to break it to you but Taeyong and Taeil have been dating since middle school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT! Johnny, how could you have not told me. Now I have to find another pair… hmm how about Lucas and Jungwoo or Jaemin and Jeno or even maybe Jisung and Chenle...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Junnie I think Ten was right when he said we should always trust his plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are right on that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendery and Xiaojun cuddled up by each other enjoying their new relationship surrounded by their friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed because this took me a while to put together!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>